SasoSaku
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a story about Sakura and Sasori hope you guys like it and if you don't pleases don't read or leave rude comments on it I am not forceing you to read if you don't like SasuSaku story's tahn you don't have to read if you don't what to so hope you will read if not than that is fine pleses R&R have fun


**Tayler4ever: Hi everyone I changed my mname from Niki4ever to Tayler4ever because some pepole said I put my self in the story's so I cahnged it **

**Sakura: I am calling you Niki why change the name I liked it**

**Tayler4ever: Sakura you are my friend but you don't have to **

**Sakura: I what to so I am Niki **

**Tayler4ever: Alright this is a SasuSaku story so have fun reading it **

**Sakura: WTF!**

**Sasori: Watch the laughath little girl**

**Sakura: i'm not that little anymore**

**Sasori: Ya you are **

**Tayler4ever: Fighting again **

**Sasori: Niki you would make a good pupet for me **

**Tayler4ever: Ya no come neare me and I will kill you**

**Sakura: so the story or not **

**Sasori: yes i'm with sakura writ the story **

**Tayler4ever: Fine**

**Sasori: Oh by the way if you don't like the story to writ a reviwe or read it she is not foreing you to and tell that the story sucks is mean she tell people good things so if you don't llike SasuSaku story pleases don't read this but if you like it than read it but she is not forcing you to read it and if you writ anymore bad things she will report you and band you maybe IDK so there you go before you read so pleses R&R**

**Tayler4ever: sakura do the disclaimer**

**Sakura:Tayler4ever doesn't own Naruto**

**Ages:**

**Sasori: 5**

**Sakura: 5**

**Naughty Kids**

It was a nice day in Sana and there was a girl with short pink hair her name is Sakura Haruno adn she was at home bored out of her mind, She thought she should hang out with her best friend Sasori and she ran out of her house to see if he whatted to play as seh ran to his hourse she knocked on the door and his grandma aswered it Hellow is Sasori home and can he play at my house with me and his grandmasmiled at the little girl sure he can Sakura adn she called for him.

As his grandma walked away Sasori came to view Hellow beautiful what are you doing here and she blush and said I thought you could come to my house and play with me and he smiled at her and told his grandma that he was going to Sakura's house to play and he walied out of house with her, So beautiful what will we play he asked as they walked the down the streets and she thought about it and said You could give me your pupet show I love it everytime you do it for me would you do it for me and he smiled so big and nodded his head .

So beautiful where is your dad at he asked as they reached her door oh he went on a messon and won't be back until tomarrow so it's just us you don't mind do you she looked at him adn he shocked his head no in his mind he whatted to be alone with her he has a crush on her, They whent in the house and she made them tea adn got snaks and when't to her room once there she made him a stage for his pupet show adn when done he got two pupets out and he made them dance together and do so much stuff the male pupet held the girl pupet and when they danced he made them move slow at the end of the dance he made them kiss on the lips he looked at Sakura and she had a smile and claping as it ended and ade them bow to her.

Oh Sasori I loved it they danced so good could we maybe danced like they did I may not be a good dancer but if you would dance with me like that I won't ask for nothing again Sasori grap her hand and started to move slow and she did the same thing and he held her jsut like the pupet did and she looked in his eyes and they look so good looking when the dance came to a stop he lean down and she lean up to him and their lips met jsut like the pupets, Sasori's through slid across her lips askign for entrance to her mouth to test her she open her moth and put her through in his mouth they dance together and soon they needed air so they broke apart and he said Beautiful I love you and she smiled and said I love you too and kissed her again and moved her to her bed and was on top of her he looked at her and rais up her shirt and she was blushing and he asked her if he could lick her and she nodded her head and he lick every ehere on her chest adn she moned and felt hot he keept licking her and sucked on her flat chest even if seh didn't had breast yet he still sucked on them and they became harden and he took off he's shirt so they shoed their chest to them.

Sakura sit up and she whent on his chest adn did the same thing to him she licked all over his chest and licked on his niples he mond at how good she was doing to his body he felt hard in his pants as she did that and Sakura looked at his face and asked him if he was okay and he told her he was some what hared in is pants so she took off his pants and left him naked at her sight and she looked down at is penis and when't to it and she lick it and he mond of what she was doing, She than put it in her mouth she didn't know what she was doing so she moved her head up and down and he put his hand on her head and moved her faster and faster he felt like he was going to close to the edge and Cum in her mouth she felt it go down her throat when she was done she layed back down and Sasori to her entrance he saw she was really wet and started to lick het very wet pussy and put is through in her pussy and he felt it tight and he keept doing it and she was really over the edge and cum in his mouth and he drunk it all up and lick her clean.

Than Sakura looked at him as he lyed there brathing really hard adn she got on top of him and she moaned as the tip went inside and sit there for a minet and started to move up and down and he said Ahh beuitful you taked me in so good and you feel so warm and tight and she looked at him and smiled and said I can stop if you what me to and he shocked his head no and held her hips and moved them up and down faster and fasrer she moned so lound as she felt him inside of her they where almost at their edge and she cum all over is penis and he got her off him and shot all of his cum on her body they where sweaty and tired and she asked if he whatted to take a shower with her he smiled and walked with her to the shower after they where done cleaning each other they got dressed and she walked with him to is house and before opening up the door he kissed her on the lips and said I should do more pupet shows for you soon beuitful and she told him I can't waite for it thanks for playing with me Sasori and he said welcome beuitful with that he wen't in side and she when't home and both thinging of the next tiem they where alone they might play again.

END

**Tayler4ever: Will there you go so Sakura and Sasori how did you like it**

**Sakura: Will we sure did play and we are Naughty to do sex at shuch a young age**

**Sasori: I don't thing it was bad you seem to like it **

**Sakura: ''...''**

**Tayler4ever: I'm glad you liked it Sasori**

**Sakura: Pleases R&R and no bad laughath**


End file.
